Cursed Blossoms
by ShatteringXangle
Summary: She was a mystery, hidden underneath layers and layers of lies and hurt and betrayal. He had no right to pry, no right to break down the protective walls around her when he couldn't even break down his own. But he still wanted to save her, even if it meant breaking himself. ZeroxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of it's characters It all belongs to Matsuri Hino. *sob*

A/N:

Yay! I published a story! Yes, so this is my first fanfiction so please be kind! If you don't like my writing, then I'd love to hear about how you think I can improve it. And if you do like it…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Okay, so I'm a little too excited ;) Just enjoy the story.

* * *

Cursed Blossoms

 **CHAPTER ONE;**

" _From the darkness"_

* * *

 _The first thing I feel is cold. Harsh cold that seemed to sink into my bones until I was shivering, my lips a bluish-purple. Ice clawed at my throat and I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand as another wave of coughs racketed my body until I felt a warm liquid trickle down my hand._

 _I was met with a Crimson liquid. Blood._

 _The sickening smell filled my noise, eliciting yet another wave of coughs from me. Blood seeps out of mouth until my hands are covered in the sticky, red liquid. It glares back at me almost mockingly and no matter how hard I rub my fingers on my clothes, it doesn't come off. It stays there, a painful reminder of the blood on my hands; the pain I have caused; the people I have hurt._

 _And then they come._

 _Their ruby-red eyes stare back at mine from the darkness. They hiss, creeping closer, their eyes reflecting their animalistic features. Their bloodlust._

 _I try to move but I'm paralyzed. By fear? No. I had no reason to fear these… abominations. I was trained to kill them. To annihilate them. I was the predator and they were my prey. But here, I was powerless, defenseless, free food for them just waiting to be devoured._

 _My breath hitches and I try to scream, but my voice is raw and all that come out is a small squeak. I can hear them laugh at that, a hissing sound that echo's through the darkness, bouncing off the invisible walls. They creep closer and fear spikes in me and I try to move again to no avail._

 _When they come close enough I can smell it. The nauseating smell of death surrounding them, of dried blood, of rotten flesh. They are monsters and I'm their next victim._

 _I clamp my eyes shut when they get close enough that they can touch me, and they do. Their scaly fingers brushing against my cheek, as if their petting a baby bird who could fly away any time. Except I can't fly away, I'm trapped, pinned down by an invisible force._

 _They ask me how it feels. How it feels to be powerless. Weak. To know the doom about to happen and yet, not being able to do anything about. How did it feel to be…the prey?_

 _The moment before they attack, I scream._

I gasp, my hands clawing at my throat as I wake, a scream dying in my throat. Beads of sweat roll down my forehead and I take slow, steady breaths as I become aware of my surroundings. _You're safe._ I repeat the words over and over in my head until I believe them. _You're safe. You're safe. You're safe._

I don't believe it.

Slowly, I drag my hands away from my throat, sighing heavily. Sunlight seeps into my room from the open window and I groan slightly and burry my face into the soft pillow. It's morning and I'm almost positive that if I don't get up now I'll miss my first class. I want to move but I can't. I'm paralyzed-just like I was in the dream. No, In the nightmare.

I've been having it every night since I came here. It's a sigh, that obvious enough. A sigh that they haven't given up. And that they will go to the ends of the earth to capture me. Kill me and smile as they watch me bleed. They want me to know-to engrave the knowledge into me-that I am not safe and never will be until they're gone. And that won't be happening anytime soon.

I crawl out of bed painstakingly, my senses on alert for the slightest movement or sound, signaling to me that I'm not alone. I'm not paranoid; I'm aware of the situation and the danger I am in. I am being safe, or so I tell myself.

What I don't expect is for me to scream as someone stars to furiously pound on my door.

I clamp a hand over my mouth, preventing any more embarrassing sounds to escape. The pounding continues and I can hear someone calling my name from the other side, annoyed.

Yori almost smacks me when I swing open the door, her abrupt knock heading towards my face. I catch her wrist, my quick reflects proving some good use. I meet her glare with my usual monotone expression. "Yes?"

Her nostrils flare. "Miko! Have you even checked the time! Or have you just woken up?"

"Just woke up." I reply, releasing her hand, and letting it fall to her side. "But judging from your expression it's 8:45-ish." I yawn and run my fingers through my light brown tresses, completely calm despite her incredulous face. "I'll be out in a moment." I say before slamming the door in her face.

I can already tell this is going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N:

You know the drill *wink*

See You next chapter!


End file.
